The Beautiful Willowed Rose
by SeraPiro
Summary: Naraku/Kagome Disturbing themes. Contains rape, violence and course language. Kagome is the rose whose stem is ripped apart. Naraku enjoys seeing her this way. Please R&R Complete!
1. Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own any properties or characters from InuYasha.

**Warning:This fanfiction will contain scenes of sexuality, violence, course language and is highly not recommended for anyone under 17. Please beware of disturbing themes. Turn back now if you are having second thoughts. **

The Beautiful Willowed Rose

Kagome... Kagome... that was her name wasn't it? Or was her name Kikyo? Her mind was spinning. 'Time was of the essence...' but now all she had was time... Waiting, watching, waiting, watching... was she losing her mind? The simplest words she could not remember... love, happiness, joy. Instead all her voice knew was 'stop, no and please don't.' She rolled down her knee high sock to look at the damage. She had passed out from the pain earlier... all she remembered was her legs being slashed. When he was done he had sown the wounds. As she pondered and began scrambling to the floor, a light switch turned. Her heart pounded as she listened to the footsteps of her saviour. He wrapped his arms around her and only then did her tears fall from disappointment. She sank away and the last part of her spirit was broken... All she could do was sit there. Not caring what he did... all her feeling went lost and forever her soul was trapped with him.

Five Years Earlier: InuYasha was sitting in the tree above Lady Kayaede's hut. He was becoming more and more like his brother. He was disgusted with humanistic ideals. For years he had been with Kagome helping her kind... only to have her kind spit in his face and rant on the utopian society that would exist with no demons at all. 'I'll show them... they are lower than the filth here. They are their own demons just waiting to come out when we're dead.' He gazed dangerously into the village... he had an urge to kill... those innocent children would learn to hate anything that was not in their defintion of 'normal.' The face of his innocent Kagome haunted him. He had so wished that he had not treated her as he once did. Naraku killed the corpse once and for all so that the little puppy would have no one to run to. Naraku also killed Kagome right in front of his eyes. The shock was enough to feed Naraku for an eternity. Sango and Miroku went missing shortly a few days after that. InuYasha... just gave up.

Naraku smirked as he pulled himself off of Kanna. Her eyes emotionless as always. 'If only Kagura could have had the same affection.' He thought. Then pondered on to his favorite pup. 'Oh yes, I remember it all to well. His screaming. He loved her so very much, and yet he had tried nothing to save her... her illusion that is.' He walked into the room of the unconscious Kagome. She would be awaking shortly. His plan was all falling into place. He licked his lips at the sight of her vulnerable body. 'So much to do... and all the time in the world to do it.'

As she awoke, she found both of her hands chained to either side of the wall. A strange feeling was tingling beneath her. Her eyes locked to his in fear... He was doing this... all her muscles tensed with pleasure... but it was wrong. So very wrong. This was supposed to be InuYasha's opportunity... not his. His finger stalled every now and then... but kept a tempo that left her sweating. His tongue was too much. She struggled against the confinements as she felt her fluids being sucked out of her. Kagome cried in pleasure but her mind cried in agony. He kept toying with her... not leaving her alone... she was over aroused and after four climaxes he began all over again. He was going to make her love him... and losing her mind would be the best medicine for that to happen. Once and for all, he would win everything he ever slaught for.

Hello, so this first chapter is just the beginning. This is my first fanfiction that I have done in a very long time... The first chapter is not as bad as the warning sounds but please keep it mind for the future chapters.

If there is anything I can improve on, please let me know. I know this chapter was a bit too quick but please understand that this was a practise run for me to get into my writing again...


	2. Sanity be Gone

The Beautiful Willowed Rose Ch. 2

The colour red... it was everywhere. Blood... nothing but blood. InuYasha awoke from his daze as he stepped into the tainted puddle. His mind froze in confusion. A strange sensation was trickling off of his claw. A girl no older than five was lying beneath his feet. His claws were red. The entire village... vast bodies could be seen lying through the cropping fields. Homes broken... 'InuYasha...' A ringing began in his ears. He began searching through the bodies. 'InuYasha... please InuYasha...' His mind was going histerical... He did this to them... He did it... With his claws he torn an entire village... a little girl and her doll on the ground in that colour of red... 'InuYasha... please help...' He keeps digging underneath the people...

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome's face flew towards him... her voice in a desperate whisper 'why?' He jolted from his slumber... "Kagome! K..Kagome?" 'I should have known better than to see Kikyo... she was working for Naraku all along and even she's dead...' Tears befell him so hard. Lady Kayaede had passed a few seasons ago due to natural circumstances. Shippo had grown up and became rather fierce for such a critter, he moved on seeking vengeance for his father. InuYasha... was alone. All by himself just like his childhood. No one wanted to stay with him. At that time all he had was his mother... and even that was not enough when he was being beaten, abused and molested by the older demons. The thought splurred pure rage through his vains. Naraku had left him good. InuYasha was so full of rage he just wanted to kill... it repeated through his mind... 'kill... you're a freak to them... kill or be killed...' He got up and ran as fast as his legs could take him... just to get his mind off it...

Kagome awoke once again... The chains were removed and she was sitting in a chair. The thoughts came back of what he had done to her... the writhing... the moaning... it was all to much for her causing her to black out... She could not remember who it was... Suddenly it hit her like a bolt of lightning. The thought of Naraku being on her... touching her... making her feel that way... She leaned over the couch and vomitted onto the floor. She tried to get up but found she couldn't. The chair was nailed to the floor, both her ankles were chained to either leg. A belt like chain was around her waist... He made it so that everything but her waist and feet could not move. Using her free hands she pulled the chain through the bars until she found the key hole. Her eyes caught a glimpse of something... something shiny and silver... the key was dangling about two feet above her. She tried reaching but it was no use... He was teasing her. She panicked when she felt his breath on her skin. "I couldn't have you walking all over my Palace now could I?" He planted a kiss on her lips as her arms were restraining his body from hers.

"I really wish I did not have to do this... but maybe when you learn, you will be able to appreciate me a little more for what I am doing for you..." He began telling one of his many lies. "For years, I have seen you... and only you Kagome dear... that Kikyo... now she's a slut... but you are pure... soft... gentle... and then you have this silver haired knite always going to the slut for a few moments to get off... but he comes to you and repeats his devoted love for you... I want to see you happy..." She spat in his face... "So you are responsive... that's a start... now if you behave and be a good girl... I might even let you go..." Her eyes lit up. Her mind however knew he did say 'might'.

Kanna approached the closed doors... noises... strange noises coming through the walls. Familiar noises. 'Master could wait to here the news.' She turned and left back to his study.

When he first started, he did not acknowledge her confinements... the previous night was being relived with the fingers, tongue and Kagome was on the urge of exploding. However, this time he stopped just before she could let go... her body gave way to an intense pleasure that lifted her to a new height... every time he stopped... his intensions were building her into a larger ball of pleasure wanting to be released. He released the chains off of her feet and took his mouth to hers. She opened willingly. He chuckled slightly at her mistake. He stuck his finger into her G spot and began strumming on it as she tried to gasp for air... His mouth let her go for a second and then claimed it again... She was going to pass out again... it was to much... He went faster and she felt her body explode from underneath her. She sat panting... then she remembered his wicked grin as she fell into a deep sleep.

'Miroku?' "Miroku?" Sango awoke in a dark cave. It had been a few hours since she had seen anyone. She felt herself leaning on something. As she went to balance she lost her footing and tipped over. "Miroku?" It was a person beneath her... when her eyes adjusted to the dark, a piercing scream sent bats flying out. 'No..no...no...' "No...it's going to be okay... you're not really... no... NOOO!" Sango cried heavily at the sight of a lifeless Kohaku. His shoulder had been ripped off by something... both legs were broken but his face looked as peaceful as could be... There was thumping noise... someone running towards her... terrified she grabbed Kohaku's weapon. As the noise became louder she began spinning it in the air. A shadow creeped into her sight and her finger slipped... "Sango... I found you..."

"NOOOO!!" A loud thud echoed in the cave. 'Miroku... please be alright... please be alright oh please...' As she walked towards him, she noticed the weapon had hit the wall, but the tip bounced onto his head... releaved that he was just knocked outcold.

The first step in getting out of the cave... was to remember how they got in the cave. Sango remembered chasing her younger brother with Miroku. The demons were chasing him. After Naraku threw him away, he was no longer safe. Sango had done her best... but the ground gave way and Kohaku protected her... He held her above him as they fell... hitting a rock along the way ripped off his shoulder... the impact so quick... the wind he felt... the face of an angel... Sango sat by her younger brother for a little while. Praying the spirits to keep his soul safe. With one more look at him, she took her hand to his eyes and closed them. Her only priority now, was to bury her kin.

Hello again. The chapters keep getting more dark and disturbing. Some of these themes are things I had to go through or knowing some friends of mine who had to go through them. For a woman my age to be familiar with such themes is appalling but it is our society today and will always be our society because no matter how much you teach them... people just never learn... and by that not every one but you know the ones I'm talking about.

Never be afraid to talk to someone if something is bothering you... call the cops if something is very wrong. Never leave things a secret or it could be to little to late. Never get yourself into a situation you can't get yourself out of.

Please R&R... Next chapter is not so bad but I may cut out parts of Ch.4 Even I was having a hard time reading it. So... please let me know what you think...


	3. Shattered

The Beautiful Willowed Rose: Ch.3

It had only been a couple of weeks... life in the feudal era of Japan was turning for the worse. Even Sesshoumaru had noticed the change. He questioned himself for ever caring for that Rin... but her innocent face showed no knowledge of the real world. The cruelty of man. Sesshoumaru clenched his fist at the memory of finding those bruises on her body. Those middle aged bastards had no right to beat something so innocent. 'Humans... so week... the joke of a man thinking he is strong when he bitch slaps a child... disgusting. When the demons are all dead... they will have to account for their own actions... nothing but a future of what Rin has had to face... I shall protect her until I die... but every other human will suffer if they cross my path...'

Jaken was walking along the shore as he noticed his master peering at the ocean. Jaken walked towards the cliff which Sesshoumaru stood. "Jaken..." "Yes Master?" "Get Ah-Un and Rin... we're leaving..." "Yes, right away Master!"

Kagome stretched and yawned as she sauntered off of the bed... she paused. Everything had come back to her... This time... she really wasn't chained. She got off of the bed to turn the doorknob. To her surprise, it was open. She began walking through the hallways trying to find her way out. Many demons were lingering in some of the areas but nothing was stopping her. A strange feeling began in her stomach... something did not feel right. 'Maybe I should have just stayed in the room...' Not sure of herself she began to dash through the hallways. There was a staircase and a main hall. Two very large doors were at the bottom of the stairs. As fast as she could, not caring if she fell off, she went for them. When she was there, they simply pushed open... 'Grass... green everywhere... blue sky... the sunlight.' Kagome was so enthralled with the small things she had missed in the last couple of weeks... her mind told her to run.

Naraku calmly watched Kagome through Kanna's mirror. "This should get entertaining." Kagome ended up deep in the forest. 'If I can find my way back to the well in time... he should not be able to get through...'

"Uroma!" Naraku beckoned. "Yes Master!" A very ugly beatle demon stated. "You know the plan... now go!" "Yes Master!"

Out of breath, Kagome sat on a tree stump. 'Well atleast it's a landmark so I'll know when I'm going in circles.' She began taking off tree branches and looking for rocks. 'If I am going to survive out here... I need some form of weapon.' She began attaching some of the rocks to the branches. As she tested it on a tree it fell apart in a matter of seconds. Kagome groaned. "How will I fight off anything with this garbage?" Kagome heard a shrieking noise in the distance. She didn't think anything of it until trees were beginning to fall in a path that was directed towards her. It was no use running... whatever it was would easily catch up to her. Suddenly a large pain in her arm came when she felt herself being swung by a demon. His teeth sunk into her elbow as he threw her to the ground. She was in so much pain. The demon began taring into her skin. She cried. "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!"

Without another moment a purple gust of miasma spread all around them. 'No... not him...' Naraku leaped out and slashed the demon in half. Naraku chuckled at the thought. 'Did I promise him to let him live?' He turned to Kagome. "Come back with me and I will keep you safe..." Kagome looked bitterly at him. "I will never go back with you!" She yelled. "Is that so, because if my senses are right, you are going to go back to that half breed who whores himself around... it would be nice to have a naive convenient girlfriend..." Kagome was growing more angrier and she was about to lose it. "Now, do you really think you have a place in his heart for you?" "What makes you think you have a better heart!" He chuckled at her notion. "Well, I have never lied in saying I had one. And I never will lie to this day... I always tell the truth... it's just the truth is not always what people need to hear." Kagome felt a tear drip down from her eye. She always knew InuYasha had been lying to her. "I bet he didn't even tell you that you're dead to him. I witnessed it with my own two eyes." Naraku held back a deep laughter as he thought how easily the truth could be twisted. "We are meant for each other... the good and evil combined in each of us... think of what kind of power. I can give you, what no other mortal can. What more could a girl ask for?" He reached his hand out to her. He fully expected that she would slap him in the face as usual but she excepted his hand. His eyes turned a bright red and Kagome struggled to get away as she panicked in his sudden change. He looked her straight in the eye and in a low monstrous voice he bellowed "you are mine eternally, there is no going back."

Kagome cried for days afterwards. Those words... InuYasha... she was dead to him? Naraku even showed Kagome through Kanna's mirror how he responded to the villagers when they asked him of his companion. It would not have been so bad, but the abuse she dealt with... Not even her own imagination could save her this time... there was nothing to think about... an eternity of just this... she was doomed.

Sesshoumaru held Rin close by him as they travelled through the air. It would not be long before her body would be developing... she would be asking questions and he would have to protect her from the others... what others may do to her. He growled at the thought of anyone being on top of her. He was developing fatherly instincts towards her. He would kill any boy that came just a few feet from her. He also hated the fact that he was going soft. His true demon wanted nothing to do with her... but something was passed down when he was born... it was his fathers compassion. It sickened him... and yet intrigued him to think it would make him pull a stunt like this. A small smirk was placed on his lips as he remembered his disgust for his father. 'I vowed to never be like you... but every day I am becoming more and more like the great InuTaisho. How far will I go in protecting this girl?? Will I make the same mistake as father did?' Sesshoumaru remembered the time when the Band of seven had abducted Rin... just thinking of her being in their care made him want to slash every demon alive. Naraku was probably the worst. 'If ever that bastard came down from his cloud I would rip him apart in a second... filthy half breed.' For now, all that was of concern was arriving at the destination. His eyes caught a glimpse of the full moon. Rin snuggled closer into his furry tail as he continued to stare. Jaken went to lie down next to her. "What are you doing Jaken?" He backed away and sighed. "Nothing master."

Hello, so once again, I must ask you if there is something I can do to improve on please let me know.

Please R&R


	4. An Outrage

**The Beautiful Willowed Rose** Ch. 4: An Outrage

Miroku had finally opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was being helpless as he saw his love plunge to her death. The cave was dark all around. It took his eyes a moment to adjust but found nothing. Kohaku's weapon was lying beside him... Miroku collected himself as best he could to stand. A dark puddle could be seen in the middle of the cave. It was not water. In the cave it looked black, but Miroku knew he did not want to know what it was. He felt the texture of it. Thoughts came running through his mind. 'Sango... Sango... I tried... but Sango...' "WHY!!" He fell to the ground in tears... 'I brought this upon you...' Without warning, he aimed his hand to his face. He was just about to remove the cloth when Sango ran back in. "Miroku, what are you doing?" "Sango, how could you leave me like that? I thought you were dead..." She felt guilty about it, but she was coming back for him. She would never have left him in there to die. "Miroku, Kohaku saved my life. He killed himself in order to save me, I just buried him. I was coming back.." "LIAR!!" Sango felt tears at his notion. "Miroku?" "Don't think I would forget that you tried to kill me? I was worried sick and when I found you..." "Miroku I'm sorry!" "No you're not... you will be though." He took the cloth off of his hand and let the hole consume his body. Sango fled the cave in tears. She just made it out when the cave began to tumble. All she could do from this point was cry.

InuYasha ran for miles. His sanity had been torn to shreds. Kagome was dead... 'I will become the full fledged demon I have always seeked becoming. That way, I will develope the power to defeat Naraku without killing the ones I love...' He heard a loud noise hover above him. It was Sesshoumaru and his clan. Ah-Un crashed them right behind InuYasha. "So, there's a sight for sore eyes. Where is the annoying girl?" Sesshoumaru stepped forward. A large grin could be seen on his face. "Drop it Sesshoumaru." "You will not talk to Lord Sesshoumaru that way!" Jaken yelled. "So InuYasha, rumor tells me that she's dead." "She is, so just leave it alone." InuYasha was growing angrier by the second. "So if that is the case, I hope it doesn't effect you in battle..." Sesshoumaru lunged at Inuyasha with his claws out. Slashing his left arm. InuYasha grew tired of the same tactics. He jumped into the air and pulled his blades of blood technique. He threw many punches which Sesshoumaru successfully dodged. InuYasha grabbed Sesshoumaru's sword and used Tetsaiga to finish the scene. Sesshoumaru, not wanting Rin to be harmed fled. 'The next time I battle, I will make sure to leave her somewhere else.

InuYasha looked at the sword. 'Tensaiga... will you work for me?' The swords always chose their masters, only Sesshoumaru could see the Tensaiga's majestic light. 'Such a shame that a heartless bastard was destined to carry a compassionate sword.' There was something lurking in InuYasha that he had never felt before. It was malice. The hatred of one individual felt so brilliant. It was all Naraku's fault. Everything was Naraku's fault. Naraku is the reason for Kagome's death. Realization gave him a good wake up call. The flashbacks came back to him.

Everytime the twosome would exit and enter the forest. Kagome would always have a depressed face when she saw him leave. Every time, he would see her peaking. Every time, he thought the apology would suffice afterwards. Kikyo would always be next to InuYasha in her eyes, even though Kikyo was never present around Kagome. The nights she would stay up crying. Just wanting to know if she stood a chance with him. All she wanted was a chance. So many times Kagome left herself open for him... but he never took it. He wanted Kikyo. He had made his choice before the question was asked. He was the one who killed Kagome long before Naraku put his hands on her. This thought drove InuYasha into a pit of insanity. Kikyo was working with Naraku all along. Her loyalty to Naraku proved her love for Onigumo was growing. Onigumo was not strong enough to stop Naraku. Now InuYasha, had neither option. InuYasha had built the trap and set a place for the fire. Naraku just played through his actions. Naraku took the people and burned them inside the fire. If InuYasha had chosen Kagome, both of them would still be alive. A chuckling came from behind InuYasha.

"Does it hurt you to know the truth? Everything you lived for is gone, all because you took a little to much for granted?" InuYasha growled at the sight of Naraku. 'How dare he show himself to the scene.' InuYasha drawed out his sword. "That would not be a smart idea hanyou." Naraku mocked. "It seems to be a good idea for me." InuYasha positioned himself. Waiting for Naraku's attack. "You think I want to fight you? I am merely here because I want you to play my game..." Naraku stated with an evil grin played across his face. "You are one sick bastard and I will never play your games." InuYasha retorted. He turned around and began to walk away. "Is that so? Because I seem to have something of yours." Naraku pulled Kagome down from the sky, she had been hidden by the cloud of miasma. She was knocked out cold. "Naraku I swear I am going to kill you!" Naraku chuckled at his statement. "My dear hanyou, even if you had the power like your brother, nothing can kill me. I want you to come pick your Kagome up at my palace, but here's the fun part... who she chooses, is who she will stay with." InuYasha's face was red. He had no choice but to go... he couldn't leave Kagome in Naraku's care... not after Kikyo.

Kagome woke up in a dark room. She was used to it by now. Naraku was growing on her. She felt as if he was her saviour. If it wasn't for him, she would still be a love sick puppy who would eventually fall to pieces. She needed him. He would give her feelings she never experienced before. She was able to feel how Kikyo did when InuYasha was on top of her. Then again, there were the odd beatings if she didn't comply, but he would always make those up to her and tell her how sorry he was. She knew he loved her. Or so she thought. Her mind was giving way to the darkness. Never knowing the answer to what if none of this ever happened. While she was deep in thought, the door opened. Kagome turned over to see who it was... then felt foolish. 'Of coarse it would be him... it only is ever him... I'm not home... wish I could hear Sota, mom or Grandpa...'

"Well, well, how is my feudal priestess today?" Naraku leaned over her and began to kiss her lips. Kagome knew what would happen next. A long finger found its way to her moist folds. She bucked a little as he played with her there. Then the finger went in and she let out a breathless moan. He had not taken her yet... he had only went so far as foreplay. It drove her mad, she wanted him... and yet she didn't want him. Her body had no time for logic. It was always a losing battle for her mind. She loved the sudden jolts of pleasure. He had a rhythm as he kept assaulting her most private area. She lay panting until he finally gave her release. As always, she knew his pattern. When she thought he was done, her body so weak from the first one, he would do it again. Then it was the tongue. It cleaned every part of her bud. She couldn't breathe. It was too much. Then he did the unthinkable. Kagome felt a large pain in her area. Without warning he had taken off his clothes and entered. The pain stayed for a few seconds but Naraku refused to move until Kagome looked comfortable. She panted as he started out with a slow pace, but when he picked up, his demonic speed picked up. Kagome could hardly take it. He was so fast and so long. He felt her walls come crashing down and he pulled out. She cried at the loss. "Not to worry my sweet. You will have much fulfillment in your future." He whispered in her ear and left.

InuYasha looked to the palace far beyond the Western Lands. It looked to be a chocking hazard for trespassers. This was the only way he could save Kagome. If Naraku had done something to her, InuYasha was ready to kill him. He would seek his revenge until Kagome was safely by his side once more.

Please R&R. Hoped you liked it.


	5. Requiem

**The Beautiful Willowed Rose Ch. 5**: _Requeim_

Sango had tired easily from the escape. She quickly retired to a near bye tree where she kept cover of any demons coming her way. Her mind screamed so many times. Both Kohaku and Miroku were dead. She felt responsible for both. However, her mind was confused. 'Was it real?' Knowing the master mind of feudal Japan, Naraku could have something to do with this. To her disappointment, this was the only time when Naraku's absence made clear it was not his plan. It was entirely her doing. She could not believe that for once in her life, she wished Naraku would show his face just once. He was the worst thing imaginable to come across... but somehow in some sick way, his presence represented a hope. Naraku was evil, but he blindly strengthens relationships in the darkest times. She hung her head down in shame. She slowly stood up and made her way back onto a path. She was used to Miroku leading. She had no clue where she was, or even what path she had taken to get herself there. Although she was not a child, she felt as if she were separated from society as a child is when they can not find their parents in the market. All the people hover above them blocking their view. The trees were not letting Sango see anything. Suddenly, she felt something. The worst of the demons in this society. Men... bandits. She only knew the two options they would pull. She did not want to test their limits. So she closed her eyes and waited for the worst.

It had been a long while since the day Naraku brought her to this place. She was beginning to lose her mind. In the beginning he was gentle. But then he decided to practise pain. She couldn't stand it. It hurt her to much. He loved it when she cried. He would call her Kikyo, and if she would correct him, he would beat her harder. She felt so stupid. She forgot completely the monster Naraku was. He did not lie in telling her he had no heart. That much was the only truth he had ever shared with her. She cried as her legs bled. She could not stand, since the pain in her thighs were too much. She kept repeating to herself the pain would pass. Her mind cried at the thought of her rejecting InuYasha. The flashback of it all came back to her.

InuYasha had run miles to save her. He knew the miasma would do a great damage to his health, but he ran for Kagome. InuYasha and Naraku went through a horrific fight. In which Kagome was forced to watch. Naraku looked to be beaten badly, but it was all appearance. He really didn't have a scratch on him. Eventually Naraku would have to move to another hosts body, but Onigumo was stronger then most men. InuYasha had the beating of his life. When the question was asked, who Kagome wanted, it was no surprise her lust got the best of her. "Naraku." escaped from her lips. A large ball of light consumed InuYasha and threw him far from the Palace. As InuYasha went to leap back into the window, the Palace disintegrated and not a trace was found.

Kagome... Kagome... that was her name wasn't it? Or was her name Kikyo? Her mind was spinning. 'Time was of the essence...' but now all she had was time... Waiting, watching, waiting, watching... was she losing her mind? The simplest words she could not remember... love, happiness, joy. Instead all her voice knew was 'stop, no and please don't.' She rolled down her knee high sock to look at the damage. She had passed out from the pain earlier... all she remembered was her legs being slashed. When he was done he had sown the wounds. As she pondered and began scrambling to the floor, a light switch turned. Her heart pounded as she listened to the footsteps of her saviour. He wrapped his arms around her and only then did her tears fall from disappointment. She sank away and the last part of her spirit was broken... All she could do was sit there. Not caring what he did... all her feeling went lost and forever her soul was trapped with him.

It couldn't end this way... it just couldn't. Somehow, somewhere, she would be with InuYasha. She did not travel this far to lose everything. No matter how far he was separated she would be his. Even if it wasn't him who had her first. Naraku got off of her and she knew it would be the last time... she couldn't allow it anymore. As he turned around to admire her body, she could not stand the sight of him looking at her. She wanted that image gone from her mind. She took two fingers and plunged them deep into her eye sockets. She would not see that monster anymore. Although Naraku thought he would be turned on by this, he felt a deep pain in his gut. She felt for one of his many weapons he used on her during his play time. She held it up and thrust it deep into her heart. Naraku heard her distinct statement. "Inu...Yasha... I will be with you... I love you..." She fell to the floor motionless.

Her soul carried to a height no other being could achieve. She arrived in a world of complete bliss. She wasn't alone either. Sango cried as she held her best friend. Lady kaiyadae walked towards them both. Kagome cried. "Is this death?" "Iie child, it is only the beginning of something new. We are all together for a short time, and then we must move on... your relationship with InuYasha is something to cherish. You may never see his soul again. He ages differently than mortals. He should arrive when we all pass. But never fear, when the time comes, you will be granted new life and you will remember nothing. Do not fear. It sounds terrible, but it is for the better. Never forget the love you once had... cherish it always..." With that, Lady Kaiyadae offered a warm smile. She hugged Sango one last time until something gave way. Kagome felt her world being torn apart. Everything went into darkness.

1983, a baby girl emerged from darkness. Her innocent eyes peering into the new world. Something caught her eye, something with a red cloth and white hair running across the room, disappeared just as soon as it came. It was the babies first giggle.

Thank you to all my fans, this fanfiction is now complete. It is short, but I was only using this as a practise run to see how far I could get. Apologies for keeping it PG in some sections but I try not to push my limits on this site... Please review and let me know how I can improve. 0.


End file.
